


Double the Trouble

by PrincessNerd01



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: And everyone is okay with this, F/M, Gwen tries to get with Arthur and Lancelot, Just a sort of three guys with a girl, M/M, Merlin and OC are brother and sister, Multi, No Harem, No Incest, One of which is in a relationship with her brother, They be loyal, Twins in fact, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessNerd01/pseuds/PrincessNerd01
Summary: Merlin and his twin sister go to Camelot to stay with Gaius, their uncle. With both siblings being Magic, they expect to be invisible and unnoticed. Destiny plans on their Fate to be The Most Beautiful Masterpiece. The Three Halves are to exist as one, and none shall know any difference.





	Double the Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Merlin or any of the characters except for Evangeline.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Above has given only two Laws. The first is that Destiny is never to be overwritten by any. Destiny may be challenged, but never surpassed. The second is that Magicks is never to be Split and Apart. The Above made Destiny to Weave and Magicks to Create. None shall change as The Above says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Merlin or any of its characters. Evangeline is a character of my own creation.

 

Destiny sat upon the Throne of Misery, the silkened Robes of Joy singing in tune with the harmony of Misery's wails. Destiny was alone, Magicks having left not long ago to rejoin the Mortals of Biddings and Life. While Destiny and Magicks enjoyed the presence of the Mortals, they had to ensure Order and Chaos, Life and Death- to ensure  _Balance._ Magicks and Destiny controlled Life and Death, their wants and desires the crafting tools of the very history which Mortals place so much faith into.

Destiny, however, could not walk among the Mortals as Magicks could. Destiny was restrained to the Room of Beginnings, stuck upon the Throne of Misery, only surrounded by the Paintings of Destiny. Yet, Destiny would have it no other way. For Magicks was kind and patient and the Harbingers of Life, the very Essence of Chaos and Creation. Magicks required connection and contact, for else the End of Magicks would be upon them.

Destiny could stand for no touch, for no feelings, for nothing from any to Exist except for Magicks. They alone could come within the Presence of Destiny, or else Destiny shall show why Destiny is not to be challenged. So, when Magicks desired companionship that Destiny could not provide and walked upon the Mortals, Destiny would Paint the Fates of the Mortals. And, in each Painting, Destiny would find that Magicks has forced their way in.

Across from Destiny, each Painting was placed on the Wall of Arts. In the center, the very crown of each Painting, was Magicks. Magic would always stand beside Magik, neither unable nor willing to separate. Destiny could remember the single time they had been separate, forced apart, and the pain it had caused Destiny's Magicks was indescribable. It had been during the Time of King Arthur with his Queen Evangeline and Prince Consort Merlin. Queen Evangeline had also been involved with Sir Lancelot and Sir Gwaine, which the King and all of Camelot had known about, and none dared to question the Queen.

The Painting of the royals was the grandest and most exquisite ever to Exist.

King Arthur stood atop the tallest tower in his kingdom, Queen Evangeline and Prince Consort Merlin on either side of him. Evangeline was tucked under his arm as the wind danced through her darkened tresses, seemingly alive as they touched and caressed her King. Faeries sat upon her shoulders and hid in her hair, a crown of silver and flowers marking her as Queen. She wore a simple dress of silken silver touched with blue that went to her bare feet. On the other side was Merlin, dressed in some of the finest fabrics of paled gold and midnight blacks. Upon his own hair was a crown of gold and dancing flames, untouchable by Mortal hands and powered by Life.

They looked upon the city, strong and fierce as the rays of the sun rained down and magical animals flew freely. Never before, and never again, would Destiny Create such a piece.

For Destiny was stern and fierce, the Master of Death, Essence of Order and Destruction. Destiny was meant to be the opposite of Magicks, yet love and care for them more than the Above could have planned. And, as partners in way none could ever be nor would be ever again, Destiny will never be jealous of the lovers Magicks take. Not of King Arthur and his Knights, of the numerous royals and commons, of the old and young, of those forgotten to the times and remembered as those to Create everything.


End file.
